Don't you dare leave me
by FeniFiction
Summary: A little Shaynor romance fan fiction I wrote. All things lovey dovey, so read and review.


Title: Don't you dare leave me  
Author: Cw7421  
Game: Mass Effect 3  
Time Line: 3 years after the war with the Reapers  
Pairing: Connie Shepard and Samantha Traynor  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect is property of Bioware  
Rating: Teen

It had been three years since the war with the Reapers and Connie Shepard had left the Alliance and married Samantha Traynor and they had had two children; Jennifer who was three and Jane who was 8 months. It had been a normal day looking after their two children; taking them to the park, the swimming pool and having the daily battle of getting Jennifer into the bath, Sam and Connie had managed to get them into bed and asleep when the data pad on the side of the bed noted that there was an incoming message from Admiral Anderson. Connie went downstairs to where the hologram could be shown.

"Good evening Commander Shepard. It's good to see you after all these years."

"Thank you Anderson, the same can be said for you. What was it you wanted to ask?"

Anderson sighed and said "Look Shepard this isn't an easy question to ask but the Alliance wants to call you back into action. It's to take care of a recent problem with a rogue blood pack in the Amanda system. It's a very simple mission but the Alliance want it handled with care."

"But… I can't just leave my family here," Connie stutters.

"Look Shepard I don't want to call you up any more than you want to go but if you do this I will guarantee this will be the last mission you are every called to do. The rest of your life free for the completion of this mission.

Connie looked at her options to see she was left with no choice. "Fine, I'll do it but that's it!" She stormed out closing the message as she left the room.

Sam looked at Connie as she walked back into the bedroom and she could tell something was up. Connie's shoulders had slumped, her feet shuffled along the floor and her red hair was covering the majority of her face. Sam sat down beside Connie who had dropped onto the bed and kissed her on the cheek. "What's wrong love", Sam whispered very softly.

"I've be called back into action for the Alliance", Connie muttered with a groan.

Sam sat bolt upright and stormed off the bed into the bathroom. Connie knew she would take it badly. She got up and walked into the bathroom where Sam was standing looking into the mirror with her hands on the basin of the sink. Connie could tell she was pissed by the fact her knuckles had gone white as she was gripping the basin. Connie wrapped her arms around Sam and placed her head on her shoulders. "You can't go." Sam said.

"I have to. Once I complete this mission Anderson has guaranteed that I will never be called into action again. One more mission and then I can spend the rest of my life with you, Jennifer and Jane without any interruptions.

Sam at that point resolutely turned round and said "In that case I'm coming too. And don't try and argue with me."

"Look Sam, if you've made up your mind there is no way I can stop you but what about Jennifer and Jane."

"They could either stay with my grandparents or I am sure Miranda would love to take them for a couple of months."

"Fine if all that is sorted then let's get this over and done with so I can carry on living my life". With that Connie kissed Sam and carried her back to bed.

A week had passed after Admiral Anderson's call and Connie and Sam had prepared everything for their departure and handed the kids over to stay with Miranda and Sam's grandparents. Jennifer was overjoyed to be staying with Aunty Miri but still shed quite a few tears when Connie and Sam left for the docking bays. Connie had insisted on buying Sam a set of armour if she was coming on the mission. So what they had gone for was the same type as Shepard's N7 armour but with a few more upgrade and coloured blue with black embellishments and to Sam surprise when she looked at the helmet she saw the word Samantha engraved on the side next to her ear. They collect everything and waved goodbye to their kids. A few tears escaped Sam as she gave her children a last glance.

"There still chance to change your mind if you want to stay." Shepard mentioned

"But then who is going to keep an eye on you?" She said quizzically and with that remark Connie ushered Sam onto the ship as it left for the Amanda system.

After 3 weeks they arrived at the Amanda system and tracked down the planet which had the blood pack on. The on-board ship computer announced that landing would be in 2 hours as Shepard was prepping her armour before the mission. She has checked all the different components and had just spent a bit of time remembering how every dent and scratched had been made and in which mission. Finally Connie put on her skin-tight, Lycra fitted, under armour and placed on each piece of fitted metal. Now she was fully prepped for battle she turned and looked in the cabin mirror. She couldn't deny herself that she looked good. As she was quietly admiring herself, turning left and right in front of the mirror a voice from the doorway said "Still checking yourself out Commander?" Connie turned round to see Sam standing in the door way with her under armour on and a pair of trousers covering the bottom half. God she did look sexy Connie thought, the under armour seemed to hug in all the right paces making her body look amazing. Sam walked over to Connie and whispered quietly in her ear "Commander, you're staring".

"Just admiring my property" Shepard said with a playful grin and grabbed Sam as she tried to take the trousers off. Sam yielded to her advances and soon enough she was just left in the under armour. Connie stood back as Sam gave a gleeful turn letting Connie admire ever inch.

"Like what you are seeing commander", Sam replied playfully and it was lucky Connie was asked to be by the shuttle at that moment or Sam's under armour wold have been ripped to shreds. Once Connie had composed herself she made her way down to the shuttle to find Liara standing next to the control panel. Connie was very glad that she was here and ran over to Liara to give her a hug. She asked how Liara knew that she was here and with a subtle glance Liara motioned towards Sam would was standing in the shuttle bay in full armour. Connie gave a warm smile towards Sam who then headed up towards the bridge to monitor the mission.

The mission had been a success and the rogue warlord had been eradicated after a failed attempt at diplomacy and the ground team where heading towards the shuttle. Sam had kept an eye on the comms links between the blood pack members which she had been able to hack into. She was suddenly alerted to a transmission coming from the planet.

Lay the bomb, place near shuttle.

Without any doubt Sam knew that bomb was for Shepard and that she had to get a message to her. Links to the ground team where out and so without a second thought she barked "Get me a shuttle down to the surface NOW". Her orders were readily obeyed and as the shuttle was prepped she grabbed her helmet and an assault rifle from the rack and left in the shuttle. Sam arrived on the planet surface to see Shepard making her way down towards the shuttle with Liara. She ran towards her shouting stop but before she could do anything she saw Connie's shocked face disappear behind a wall of fire as the deafening noise of the explosion hit her ears.

Sam was dazed as she got up after the explosion. She saw Shepard lying on her back after being thrown b the explosion. Sam got up and hurried towards her. Once Sam had reached her she prized off Connie's helmet and to her relief she saw Connie's eyes open and look at her. Her eyes where very spaced out and she had trouble focussing but Sam didn't care, she was alive. Suddenly Sam realised that they had bigger problems. A dozen vorcha had descended upon them and were heading straight for Shepard and Sam. Without a second thought Sam stood up placed one foot on either side of Shepard's laid out body and placed the assault rifle into her shoulder and began firing bullets into the Vorcha. Each fell one by one until there was only one left. It ran up behind Sam and there was nothing she could do to halt its progress. In a last ditch attempt to save herself she threw up her arms in front of her face and dropped to her knees in order to protect herself. As the vorcha descended down upon her she saw a bright flash of orange and she looked up to see the vorcha's decapitated trunk fall to the side with Connie standing behind it, out of breath, her omni-tool blade extended. Connie let out a sigh and dropped to her knees to embrace Sam. Samantha Traynor, the clumsy specialist, had just taken out a group of vorcha with the same skill as a trained soldier.

Sam hugged Shepard back and then said hurriedly, "We have to get out of here"

"What about Liara," Connie asked. She hadn't seen Liara since the explosion.

"She is fine. You took the majority of the blast and… Shepard…Connie!"

Connie had passed out cold.

Connie Shepard woke up in a white room feeling like she had been head butted by a Krogan in full armour. She managed to open her eyes and as her pupils got accustomed to the white light she managed to catch sight of a nurse at the end of her bed. She tried to call the nurse over but her voice would quite obey and so all that came out was a raspy gurgle. The nurse looked up.

"Glad to see you're awake Mrs Shepard. There are some visitors who will be very happy to see you and don't worry any side effects with your voice will clear up in about a minute or two."

The nurse left and called down the corridor and Connie couldn't quite hear what she said but she heard hurried footsteps going down the corridor and as Connie propped herself up on the pillow Jennifer, came bounding into the room and then stopped next to the bed. She shuffled around and then she grabbed hold of Connie's hand. She said sheepishly "I know Mummy is fragile so I'm only allowed to hold your hand". With that remark Connie scooped up her daughter from the floor and gave her a very big hug which Jennifer delightfully returned back. Once Jennifer had snuggled in beside Connie on the hospital bed the rest of company came in. Miranda was holding Jane, who was giggling eagerly at the sight of Connie, Liara, who was slightly limping and then last of all Sam who looked rather tired but incredibly joyful to see Connie awake. After about half an hour the nurse returned to tell everyone that Mrs Sheppard required rest. Miranda and Liara took the children leaving just Connie and Sam. Connie looked at the nurse and after several moments she left indicating only thirty minutes extra. Sam looked down at Connie and gave her a long lasting kiss. Connie envelopes Sam in a hug and Sam relax as she lets out all the pent-up anxieties she had been holding for a month or so. Once she had relaxed she whispered into Connie's ear "You are not leaving me every again, do you hear me?"

Connie smiled and said "Never again I promise."

Sam smiled back and said "Good enough for me"


End file.
